


Dessert Like Jaime

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual References Implied, Speedbuggy, they're of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Basically dirty joke fluff.





	Dessert Like Jaime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> Idek, I guess I am kind of writing a bit again, sorry if it's not as good as my earlier stuff, as some of you are aware, I'm going through a rough time at the moment. Hope you enjoy it.

“OOOOHHHHHHH” Bart moaned loudly as he took a big bite out the brownie he had on his plate.

He had been hungry so he decided to cook something up since he was home alone. He was able to make the batter in a second and licked the spoon while he impatiently waited for the brownies to bake in the oven. Unfortunately for speedsters, their powers can’t help cook food faster, only prepare it faster.

Bart had pulled them out a little over 10 minutes earlier and let them cool a bit before lathering them in icing. He looked at the mess he had made and decided he no longer wanted to look at it knowing he would begin to feel guilty and would have to clean it up so he sped up to his bedroom.

His first bite was one of pure delight. The chocolate brownie was soft and warm. It melted in his mouth. There were chocolate chips melted within the cake itself and every time his tongue discovered a trail of one, he would roll his eyes up into his head. 

Bart was eating at human speed for once, he was actually enjoying and savoring the taste. His moans of pleasure just got louder with each bite. He was dropping crumbs on his quilt and using his fingers to pick them up and throw them in his mouth. Every last crumb of these brownies was worth eating.

Little did Bart know Jaime was just outside his room listening. Jaime had decided to drop in and chill hang with Bart. He had let himself in with the key Bart had given him. Yes Bart had given Jamie a key, he wanted Jaime to feel welcome in his home. 

“Mi casa es tu casa!” Bart had chimed last time Jaime had been there Jaime recalled.

So here was Jaime leaning up against the wall in the hallway just beside his bedroom door. The door was shut. But Jaime could hear sounds of ecstasy coming from Bart’s room.

He faltered not knowing what to do. Khaji Da told him to eviscerate Bart because his moaning was irritating.

Jaime ignored Khaji Da, and opened the door and walked in.

“Ohhh my godddd this is soooo goo- ohhh hey Jaime!” Bart said as a mouthful of brownie muffled his speech.

Jaime stood there stunned. His jaw was hanging. He wasn’t expecting Bart to have been eating.

Jaime began laughing. And he laughed hard. It was only a matter of seconds before he even had tears in his eyes because of how hard he was laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Bart said smiling.

“I thought you were you know- The moaning- ....” Jaime started before erupting in laughter again.

Bart started laughing with his hand on Jaime’s shoulder to steady himself as he himself was racked with laughter now.

“Wait a second…” Bart said immediately snapping out of the laughter.

“If you thought I was ya know… Why did you come into my room?” Bart said with one of his eyebrows raised accompanied by a cheeky smirk.

“What?” Jaime stuttered as the question sunk in. He was no longer laughing. He swallowed.

“Umm- I- Well- You see-” Jaime said blushing harder with each attempt to try and begin a sentence that somehow justified his intrusion.

Bart’s grin only grew.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you wanted to see me in action?” Bart said his grin sharpening on his right cheek creating a dimple.

Jaime swallowed again and blushed heavy red.

Jaime let out a small wail as he desperately looked for words to say to get him out of the situation.

“How were the brownies!?” Jaime blurted opting for the worst possible distraction he possibly could have come up with.

Bart shook his head appalled by Jaime’s attempt of a distraction.

“Well if you want to taste one you can?” Bart said walking over to the plate on his bed with only one piece left.

Jaime sighed with relief.

Bart walked back to Jaime before lifting the last piece up to his mouth before quickly swinging his hand around to shove the piece into his own mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed the majority of it but left a few remnants of the brownie in his mouth.

“If you want to taste it, there’s still some in my mouth.” Bart teased, grinning as he crossed his arms.

Jaime’s eyes bulged at the offer.

Jaime appeared to be gasping for air as he pulled at his jumper’s neck hole with a few of his fingers.

“I mean I guess, to taste the brownie.” Jaime justified.

Jaime leaned in to kiss Bart but Bart wasn’t going to wait any longer and used his speed to stun an unexpecting Jaime by crashing his lips onto him first.

Jaime hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around Bart and brought him closer.

Jaime could taste little traces of the brownie on the edges of Bart’s lips. He dove inside Bart’s mouth excited to probe further.

At this point he didn’t care about searching for the taste of the brownie. He was just enjoying the taste of Bart. They stood there making out for a few minutes before Jaime pulled away.

Bart’s eyes blinked in confusion at why he stepped away from a kiss so intoxicating.

“Umm that brownie did taste pretty nice.” Jaime said looking anywhere but at Bart.

Bart sighed. “Jaime you know I like you right?”

“You do?” Jaime questioned.

“Of course I do! Why would I else would I try to get you to kiss me?” Bart ogled.

“Right right of course.” Jaime stammered.

“I mean when you walked into my room under false pretenses I figured you liked me back so I thought I would put that to the test. Would I be right in saying you like me back?” Bart said looking at Jaime with wide shimmering eyes.

“Yeh. I- I like you… A lot.” Jaime blushed grabbing his elbow.

“I knew it!” Bart cheered. In reality, he hadn’t known until Jaime had walked in hoping to get an eyeful. And even then there was a part of him that was still naive to Jaime’s advances. But that was a drop in the ocean compared to Jaime’s naivety.

Jaime chuckled. 

“So how about we go share some more brownies?” Bart asked.

“I thought the one on your plate was the last one?” Jaime tilted his head in confusion.

“No, there’s a full tray downstairs in the kitchen!” Bart grinned.

“And here I was thinking my only option to taste one was to kiss you!” Jaime joked nudging Bart.

Bart laughed.

“Well I’ll only share the remaining ones with you if you agree to be my boyfriend!” Bart requested pointing a finger at Jaime.

Jaime smiled, “I’d like that.”

Bart grabbed the plate and disappeared only to reappear within a blink. The plate was piled up with brownies.

“Here you go, my boyfriend!” Bart said emphasizing on the last word. Bart hummed at finally being able to call Jaime his boyfriend. He had dreamed about saying it for so long.

“Thanks, my boyfriend!” Jaime returned in a manner similar to Barts.

Jaime took a bite of the brownie. It was delicious, he let out an appreciative moan too, “Dios mio eso es delicioso!”

“Oh Blue, you got a little bit of icing right there on your lip.” Bart said pointing.

Jaime went to reach for it but Bart held his arm down, “I’ll get it!”

Bart leaned and kissed Jaime collecting the icing along the way. They made out both reveling in the delicious taste of chocolate. It wasn’t long until the chocolate taste was gone and the moans coming from Bart’s room were no longer brownie related.


End file.
